mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vengir/Poradnik Vengira: Poprawna pisownia i nie tylko
Przeglądając wiki niejednokrotnie natrafiamy na przykłady tekstów, w których widać różnorakie błędy: ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne, stylistyczne lub inne. O ile w przypadku artykułów widać, że ich liczba powoli maleje, a nowe błędy w edycjach są dość szybko poprawiane, to niestety nadal są one widoczne w innych miejscach takich jak blogi, komentarze czy wątki na forach. Oczywiście mało kto chce, aby jego tekst zawierał błędy, więc co należy w takim wypadku zrobić? Moja odpowiedź nie będzie zapewne odkrywcza: trzeba jej się nauczyć w szkole. Te wszystkie dyktanda etc. nie są po to, by uprzykrzyć wam życie (a nawet jeśli to robią, to jest to jedynie efekt uboczny), ale mają sprawić, by to co piszecie było dużo bardziej zrozumiałe. Poza tym należy dużo czytać. Jeśli nie czujecie się na siłach, to nie musicie od razu zabierać się do książki, ale dobrze napisane artykuły (nie tylko na wiki, ale także na przykład w prasie, lub na niektórych blogach tematycznych) oraz wiele różnych rodzajów tekstu pisanego (o ile ten tekst nie zawiera błędów) są także wartościowy materiałem do nauki. Gdy czytamy dużo, to automatycznie zapamiętujemy poprawną pisownię napotkanych wyrazów. To, co napisałem wyżej wydaje się wręcz oczywiste i napisanie jedynie tego byłoby dość mało interesujące. Na szczęście można sobie nieco pomóc... Zanim zaczniemy, zasada ogólna: Wiele błędów wychodzi na jaw, po przeczytaniu tego, co napisaliśmy. Na wiki mamy ten luksus, że prawie zawsze możemy edytować to, co napisaliśmy, nawet po zatwierdzeniu tekstu (błędny zapis będzie widoczny dopóki go nie poprawimy, a także praktycznie na zawsze w historii edycji, ale mogło być gorzej). Ortografia Nawet osoba, która z zasady właściwie pisze poprawnie ortograficznie, może czasem walnąć tzw. byka w tekście. Na przykład ja do tego momentu tego bloga zrobiłbym już dwa. Wynika to po części z faktu, że pisząc na klawiaturze po prostu może omsknąć nam się palec. Czasem też się zdarza, że jakiegoś słowa rzadko używamy. Na szczęście w takich przypadkach z odsieczą przychodzi nam elektroniczny słownik, znany też jako podkreślanie błędów. Najlepiej jeśli mamy go wbudowany w przeglądarkę, dzięki czemu na bieżąco widzimy jakie błędy robimy (ja używam Chrome, ale nie wiem które przeglądarki mają domyślnie wgrane słowniki). Aby sprawdzić, czy w konkretnym teście są sprawdzane błędy, najlepiej wpisać losowy ciąg liter bez sensu (na przykład: ihafhonfnoa) i jeśli zostały one podkreślone czerwonym kolorem, to znaczy, że nasz słownik powinien działać jak należy.Można się jeszcze dodatkowo upewnić, że sprawdzanie pisowni odbywa się w odpowiednim języku poprzez wpisanie jakiegoś słowa po polsku, którego z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie ma w żadnym popularnym języku (na przykład: żółć), ale taki problem najpewniej wyszedłby i tak na jaw podczas normalnego pisania. W ten sposób uchronimy się od najgorszych błędów ortograficznych. Niestety taki słownik nie rozwiąże wszystkich naszych problemów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że taki słownik nie działa w edytorze wizualnym. Jeśli wystarczająco doświadczeni, by zrobić to co chcemy w edytorze źródłowym, to zawsze należy z niego korzystać zamiast edytora wizualnego. Zazwyczaj odpowiedni przycisk znajduje się w okolicach górnej krawędzi pola edycji. Najbardziej doświadczonym edytorom poleca się całkowite wyłączenie edytora wizualnego w swoich preferencjach. Gdybyśmy chcieli kiedykolwiek później (ale raczej w rzadkich przypadkach) skorzystać z edytora wizualnego, to wystarczy dopisać do końca adresu strony w przeglądarce &useeditor=wysiwyg'Aby łatwiej zapamiętać: ''wysiwyg to po angielsku what you see is what you get''Działa to w określonych przypadkach i czasem trzeba zastąpić znak '& znakiem ?''', ale wyjaśnianie tego jest nieco zbyt skomplikowane jak na ten blog. Drugim, dużo poważniejszym problemem jest '''zbieżność niepoprawnej pisowni jednego słowa, z poprawną pisownią innego słowa. Dla przykładu zdanie: „Co dzisiaj jeż?” zawiera błąd ortograficzny (dla wyjaśnienia: zdanie powinno brzmieć „Co dzisiaj jesz?”), ale mimo to nie zostałby on podkreślony. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, wynika to z faktu, że słowo „jeż” znajduje się w słowniku, ale jest ono używane jako określenie małego, lecz dobrze każdemu znanemu zwierzątka z kolcami. Inne przykłady takich błędów: *choć (pomimo że)-chodź (idź) *morze (akwen)-może (przypuszczenie) *mieć (posiadać)-miedź (metal) Bardziej obszerną listę znajdziecie na przykład pod tym adresem. Niestety nie wszystko słowa zostały zdefiniowane, ale zawsze możemy poszukać znaczenia w innym słowniku. No właśnie, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy: warto korzystać ze słownika. W internecie dobrym i darmowym słownikiem jest sjp.pl. W przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnego słownika umożliwia on wyszukiwanie hasła już przy pomocy odmienionego słowa. Kolejny rodzaj błędów to pomyłka w odmianie, gdy dany wyraz jest poprawny, ale w innym przypadku bądź czasie. Tu też trzeba uważać. SJP wam nie pomoże, bowiem tam są jedynie wymienione słowa, ale nie jest napisane którego słowa kiedy się używa. W takim wypadku możemy spróbować udać się na stronę Wikisłownika. Wprawdzie nie ma gwarancji, że znajdziemy tam każde słowo, ani nawet czy do podanego słowa będzie podana jego odmiana, ale w niektórych sytuacjach warto tam zajrzeć i się upewnić. Podam wam jeszcze dwie reguły, które wysunąłem z moich obserwacji: *Jeśli nie masz pewności, czy coś pisze się razem czy oddzielnie, to napisz to razem. Jeśli nie miałeś racji, to słownik podkreśli to jako błąd.Są wyjątki od tej reguły, gdy w zależności od sytuacji poprawna jest albo forma pisana łącznie, albo pisana rozdzielnie, lecz tej różnicy trzeba być w pełni świadomym. *''Ę'' oraz E'' a także ''Ą oraz OM brzmią bardzo podobnie do siebie. Jeśli według słownika elektronicznego, wyraz o jakimś rdzeniu może kończyć się na obydwa sposoby z podobnie brzmiącej pary, to wersja z Ę odnosi się do pierwszej osoby liczby pojedynczej a wersja z E do trzeciej osoby liczby pojedynczej lub liczby mnogiej ogólnie. Wersja z Ą do liczby pojedynczej ogólnie a wersja z OM do liczby mnogiej ogólnie.Jako że to tylko moja obserwacja, to może istnieć wiele wyjątków, ale jak dotąd nie zawiodłem się na tej metodzie, gdy jestem wsparty elektronicznym słownikiem. Ta metoda (zwłaszcza zasada Ą-OM) nie działa dobrze bez elektronicznego słownika. Interpunkcja Tu wszystko się komplikuje, a zarazem upraszcza jednocześnie. Zasad interpunkcji jest od groma i nie ma sensu, abym je tu wszystkie wymieniał. Ba, nawet sam nie wiem, czy się do nich w pełni stosuję. Dlatego przekażę wam jedną złotą zasadę: Należy tak używać znaków interpunkcyjnych, aby tekst był łatwy do zrozumienia. Może jest to zbyt ogólne, ale takie są właśnie założenia interpunkcji. Poza tym: *Rozpoczynaj zdania z dużej litery. *Dłuższe niż jednozdaniowe wypowiedzi koniecznie kończ kropką (chyba że to tekst piosenki).Niektórych jednozdaniowych wypowiedzi lepiej nie kończyć kropką - zwłaszcza nazw artykułów bądź obrazków. *Przed większością znaków interpunkcyjnych nie stawiamy spacji, ale za to prawie zawsze stawiamy ją po nich. *Znaki przed którymi stawiamy spację, ale nie po nich to cudzysłowy oraz nawiasy otwierające. *Wielokropek ma zawsze trzy kropki. Zazwyczaj spację stawiamy po ostatniej kropce, chyba że wypowiedź zaczyna się od wielokropka (na przykład w transkrypcie). *Nie stawiaj więcej niż trzech wykrzykników obok siebie. Zazwyczaj wystarczy jeden. *Poprawny myślnik wygląda tak: –, ale na klawiaturze nie ma tego znaku, więc możemy go ewentualnie zastępować znakiem: -. *Dłuższy myślnik (pauza) wygląda tak: — i jego raczej nie da się zastąpić. Używamy go we wstępach. W artykułach możemy go wstawić korzystając z przycisku „więcej” u góry pola edycji, a jeżeli go nie mamy, to możemy wstawić wpisując —''' *Polski cudzysłów otwierający wygląda tak: '''„. Jeśli nie umiesz go wpisać, to nigdy, przenigdy nie próbuj zastępować go dwoma przecinkami, a zamiast niego użyj zwykłego "''', który jest na każdej klawiaturze. Formatowanie Pokrótce: *Używaj akapitów - nikt nie lubi czytać ściany tekstu. *Pamiętaj o zasadzie '''BUZI - Bez Udziwnień Znaków, Idioto. A więc ostrożnie stosuj wszelakie wyróżnienia tekstu, aby inni nie dostali oczopląsu. Podsumowanie To na razie chyba wszystko. Zapraszam do komentowania i dzielenia się własnymi poradami w komentarzach, a najlepsze porady uwzględnię w powyższym tekście. I kto wie, być może pojawi się więcej blogów z serii. Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne